Happy Halloween My Love
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Trick or Treat?  I say... DELENA Treat! Cute little one shot as a gift for you guys... Elena decides to give into what she feels for Damon and she plans to seduce him with her costume. SMUT Alert- D/E, Please Read & Review!


_**Hello awesome readers... So I had been thinking for a while of a way to give you some Halloween Delena loving, but for some reason it was just not working. Today though :) inspiration struck for you lovelies... I sat down and the words just seemed to type themselves out, now I just hope you guys like it!**_

_**SMUT Alert... No specific place in the show except after Stefan is full on Ripper!**_

_***Those of you reading my other Delena Stories I'm working on catching up :( I had some internet issues so I fell a little behind. I should have Loves' Twists and Turns, up today though, so Yey!**_

_**K, Happy Reading ^_^**_

* * *

><p>As Elena adjusted the mini skirt and tie of her School Girl outfit for the Annual Halloween Bash at the Lockwood Mansion, she pondered what had brought her to this…<p>

Days and days of lying to herself had passed as she tippy toed around the truth of her feelings for Damon as she pretended that _that_ kiss that was suppose to have been his last, hadn't set her on fire from the inside out… The love that she had repressed from her and him had consumed her to the point that she was questioning why the hell she had ever been with Stefan, when it was obvious now how much more she felt for his brother.

Damon was passionate in all aspects of his undead life… if he hurt, he hurt to the point of irreparable agony, if he was angry… his fury was borderline ruthless, and when he loved… Elena sighed adjusting her costume; he _loved_ with everything he was and then some.

She hated thinking that Katherine had been proof of what Damon was capable of… the lengths that he would go to for someone he loved, but she refused to think about that at this very moment when her goal was to tell Damon how she felt, and if all things went well… perhaps he'd quench that aching desire that she'd been harboring long before Stefan had gone full on Ripper.

Elena knew that she was never going to give up on Stefan just from the simple fact that he had rescued her more than once from a depression she thought she'd never stop feeling, and because deep down… Damon wanted his brother back too.

She took a couple of deep breaths nervous for what she was going to attempt to do, hoping that this outfit would work like Jer, Tyler, Matt, and even Ric had said was fool proof. She wasn't going to think on the perv factor of all these men loving the idea of a school girl outfit, but if it helped her get Damon… then it would all be worth it.

"Jer, you ready…?" she called from their joined bathroom to his room.

"Yeah…" he tugged at his Olympian Warrior outfit hands out to his sides as he asked, "How do I look…?"

"Really awesome, Jer…" Elena grinned as he noticed his brother look up, eyes bulging out of his sockets… "Poor Damon…" he told her grinning, "The guy doesn't have a chance…"

"You think…?" she twirled in front of him…

"Oh, I _know_…" he countered, gesturing for the door.

Elena shrugged giddily as they made their way down the stairs to the party. She had gone through a lot of research trying to find the most seducing outfit, while asking all the males she knew to give her advice. They hadn't been too happy at what she planned to do, but in the end they had agreed to help.

/

Pulling up to the Lockwood Mansion Elena felt her heart drop to her stomach as the sight of his Camaro already parked. He was there… the excitement pulsing through her veins as she considered what would hopefully happen… that was long time coming.

With a grin on her face she walked up the stairs to ring the door bell with Jer standing next to her…

Damon had scanned the crowd to see if Elena had arrived yet, but to his disappointment not yet… he had tried to get her to divulge what she would be wearing this evening but all she kept on telling him was that it was a surprise…

Excitement had kind of filled him because he wondered if she was saying it like it was a surprise for everyone or just for him. He wanted to think it was for him since he had noticed her change in attitude. These days… she welcomed his intrusion to her personal bubble… he noticed that if he touched her, she didn't shy away, and when he appeared in her room, even if she scowled, he could tell it was playfully while actually seeming happy to see him…

He ordered a drink from the bartender as he sighed; he was afraid to hope but how could he not when she seemed to welcome his presence.

And this… was exactly why he had actually attended this ridiculous event, just because he wanted to see her… he hadn't even invited Andie because he wanted to focus just on her…

"I thought you weren't coming…" the reporter accused coming to stand in front of Damon… clearly upset.

"I changed my mind…" he shrugged like it was no big deal…

"Are you here with someone…?" the venom in her voice clear to him…

Damon was just about to answer her when he noticed Jeremy walk in with Elena smiling by his side… his form went instantaneously rigid making him lose hold of his glass. The dam thing would have shattered into a million little pieces if he didn't have supernatural reflexes he used to catch it, as he looked back up taking every little inch of Elena from toe to head…

He was eating her with his eyes as he took pleasure in the fantasy that every guy had ever thought of… yes, it sure was cliché, but who would ever turn down an outfit like _that_… she was wearing long black boots, white thigh highs that had ruffles and bows going around her slender, barely visible flesh. The short plaid, black and white, mini with her small white button up shirt that shaped her breasts perfectly in it as a matching plaid tie hanged between her feminine mounds. Her hair was in soft waves as a white head band held some of her hair back and some strands seeped out seductively to the front…

Damon groaned inwardly as his pants got suddenly tight as his mind began to wonder of all the places he'd like his tongue to roam while removing every layer of that outfit from her. What had him going the most was the way she'd spotted him sending a more than friendly smile his way as she gave him her back to greet some of the guests…

The boots with those God darn thigh highs while the skirt raised lightly over the bump of her ass was almost enough to want to kidnap her taking her to his place while using that tie around her neck to tie her up while he delved into the secret wonders of her sexual needs…

He growled one more time turning around to the bartender taking all of his bourbon in one gulp while asking for another one… _self control_, he meditated… it's not like she'd confessed she felt something for him even if the signs had been there.

/

Elena had noticed the hungry look that Damon had given her and she had more than deviously sent a smile his way… if his lustful look was any indication, her plan was already working and she hadn't even told him how she felt.

What was even more amazing was that Andie had obviously been scowling at the way his eyes were taking her in and in all her frustration she had marched off from his side, he completely unaware of her lack of presence…

The music then seemed come on as the lights dimmed down while all the young people practically ran to the main floor. That's what was cool of the Halloween Bash; Mrs. Lockwood would rather throw a party here for the kids while adults gathered in the other room. Other than the lack of alcohol for those who weren't of age… it was always a lot of fun…

Damon saw Elena stride her way to him and he attempted to keep calm his all of a sudden too teenage hormonal self…

"Nice outfit…" Elena said sarcastically coming up to stand right in front of him, hanging her weight on one hip… "Who are you suppose to be…?"

He had worn black slacks, dark blue button up shirt… "The Eternal Stud, of course…" he teased drinking her in. She had looked lustfully _hot_ from far away, but now she looked _godly_… he had heard of the expression sex on two legs, nobody ever fitting that description to him before, but being that _that_ was all he could think of while looking at Elena, he seemed to think it fit perfectly…

Elena rolled her eyes to his comment… she knew he was not one to dress up, so what did that leave… his cocky self!

"What an outfit, by the way…" Damon told her noticing her blush…

"Thanks…" she said holding out her hand, "Dance with me…?"

His brow raised thinking about it for like a second while then taking her hand, he said, "Sure…"

The music was pumping loud, there were teenagers bumping and grinding every which way you looked and he wondered if Elena was going to do the same or dance like in Junior High where teachers made you keep your partner at arms' length. It was why he would never attend, but this kind of dancing he thought longingly…

Damon got his answer when Elena boldly brought her body to his… flush against his groin and began swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. He'd had a momentary lapse of reality before he allowed himself to envelop her body pulling her near while matching her movements…

Elena began singing to the lyrics as she ran her hands down his shoulders down the front of his chest… her eyes looking up to lock with his… heat filled orbs as she slowly turned around not looking away… she grabbed his hands setting them on her hips as she pushed her behind against him intimately…

Right there and then… it felt like the world faded around them… they couldn't even hear the music anymore. All there was _was_ Damon and her… she gasped at the feel of his hard length on her behind as she rotated her hips enticingly against him hearing growl…

Damon tightened his grip on her hips at her seductive moves… God, he was loving this, but what did this mean… he felt the love he had for her expand and his lust ablaze from deep within him. Yes he was a sexual man, but the desire he felt for her he had never felt for anyone… Her gasp at the feel of him as she continued to move made him question what she was up to…

"_Elena_…" he groaned on her ear, the action making her body shiver… "You shouldn't be grinding on me like this…" he paused swallowing thickly, "Unless…"

Elena smiled slowing her movements while teasing his erection in response… his hands tightened on her once more moaning for her ears only as he began to caress the exposed skin over her hip…

"_Damon_…" she whimpered in such a desire filled melody that never in his life he thought he would hear…

He pulled her back towards his chest… running his tongue from the bottom of her ear up, while nipping at the lobe lightly whispering, "What are you doing to me…?"

She turned abruptly then grabbing his hand rushing from the dance floor standing under the stairs while pulling him in for a heated kiss… her lips passionately gliding on his as Damon returned the kiss fervently, groaning into her mouth as she allowed his tongue to explore while she pressed her body to his. Her legs began to part as she attempted to bring him closer hiking up a leg while rubbing herself against him. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her as he growled lustfully from her boldness; the scent of her desire making its way to his nose acting like the finest aphrodisiac. His head spinning but his brain finally deciding to work for once, he thought about what he was doing and that made him pull back…

Panting faces hanging close to each other… swollen kissed lips desperate for that passionate much needed connection as Damon's eyes took her desire filled face staring with a pout… But he couldn't help it. Katherine had made it clear that all he was good for was for satisfying her and he didn't just want to be Elena's booty call. No matter how strong the throb in his pants got.

"Where is this coming from…?" he eyed her clearly vulnerable and a little lost… "Because if this for you is just a one time thing… I just, I can't do that Elena… not with _you_…"

Elena smiled running a finger down the side of his jaw while grazing her thumb over his enticing lower lip… "It's not…" she said placing a kiss to his responding lips again… "I'm just done lying to myself about what I feel for you…" she pressed herself closer running her index finger at the opening of his shirt on his flesh… "I thought that if I could seduce you with the right costume…"

Damon grinned practically from ear to ear running his hands down her back and over her ass as he squeezed lightly, "Are you telling me that _this_… is all for me…?"

She nodded suddenly shy as she felt her cheeks burn, "Just for you…"

Her answer had come out in a husky voice and he felt himself twitch from excitement in his pants… afraid of ruining the moment, but wanting to know more he questioned… "Why…?" his tone raspy and laced with barely contained desire…

"Because _I love you_ Damon Salvatore…" she said with auburn colored eyes, sparkling with the truth, as she glanced into his cobalt colored, mesmerizing ones.

Damon was frozen… he wasn't sure what he had expected her to say but it sure as hell wasn't what she had just said. A moment too long for Elena seemed to pass then and he felt her begin to pull back in mortification…

"You don't have to…" Elena began embarrassingly, "I thought… maybe I should have…"

He then realized he hadn't said anything and more than happy to show her she was wrong he trapped her in his arms as his lips collected hers in a slow… loving, yet passionate kiss… his lips capturing her mouth as his wonderful lips coaxed her to melt as he poured out all his love for her into it… Elena hummed as she slid her fingers through the locks of his hair returning the feelings with equal fervor…

The kiss had turned into searing lust the moment she responded heatedly… Damon grinding his manhood against her core making her break the kiss in a gasp, making him take the opportunity to unbutton her shirt partly… showering her neck with open-mouthed kisses as his desire flared with need matching what she seemed to feel…

"_Damon_…" she moaned as he pleasured her skin… his hands cupping one of her breasts through the material kneading it to peak in arousal as the other travelled down her body, "_Damon_…" she paused to grind her teeth as his mouth bit over her shirt the other breast and she about lost it, "_Not here_…" she whispered hoarsely…

He looked up to find her smiling holding his shirt tight with her skin flushed a sexy shade of pink proud that _that_ crazed look of hunger on her face, _he'd_ put there and it was just for _him_… she looked absolutely perfect and now more than ever he knew just how much he adored her…

"_I love you_… _Elena_…" his hand cupped the back of her head so that she would look him in the eyes so that she understood he meant it…

"_I love you_…" she answered shy of jumping his bones here, "_But_…" she grazed a finger over the nice tent in his pants making him tremble in want as his eyes involuntarily closed… "_I want to feel you Damon_…" she whispered on his lips, "_Inside_…" she drawled out...

He opened his eyes looking down at her face a devious smirk on his lips as he said… "Right… Let's Go…"

/

Elena hadn't known how they had made it to the Salvatore Mansion in like point five seconds, but they were. He had flashed to her side taking her in his arms while rushing inside the house to the door of his bedroom… he had her pressed up against it… her hands were massaging his scalp lovingly as he was undoing button by button kissing and trailing his tongue down her jaw… neck… and the sweet valley of her breasts…

She could hardly believe her plan had worked as that throb between her legs intensified… she began tugging at his shirt as he opened the door walking them inside shutting it with his leg as she let his shirt drop down from his toned arms… she stared at him appreciatively running her tongue over her lips…

"Like what you see…?" he grinned teasingly…

"What do you think…?" she returned walking backwards undoing her tie over her now exposed bra, sitting on the bed as she countered, "Did _you_ like the costume…?"

Damon looked down at his aching member with hands on his hips as he pointed out the obvious, "What do _you_ think…?"

Elena smirked pleased with that answer calling him forward with her index finger in a come hither kind of way until he was standing before her… she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen as she leaned forward to kiss and lick over the tone creases of his chest, abs, and belly button as she worked on freeing him from his pants… her hand brushing over his bulge slightly, making him hiss… _God_, he couldn't believe how horny he felt… and then _her_ kissing _so_ close to where he'd only fantasized her being… he closed his eyes once more groaning deeply…

She began making her way up his chest… round the buds of his manly nipples to his collar bone where she bit teasingly as she wrapped her fingers around his velvety shaft… Damon instinctively bucked against Elena from the feel of her stroking him… he pulled her chin up then... claiming her lips eagerly as he ripped her shirt open to flood her skin with attention unclasping her bra…

"_Mmmm_…" Elena moaned throwing her head back as she felt the crackle of electricity around her from the desire he inspired. She hadn't ever remembered being this conscious of man as her senses sparked awake with responsiveness she didn't know was possible. She stroked him harder when his wet mouth found the rosie buds of her breasts biting with blunt teeth… arching into his mouth for more as the anticipation of his fingers skimming at her thighs wonderingly, where she needed some release…

Damon was having a hard time keeping from just thrusting into her giving into the pent up desire he'd held on to for far too long, but he couldn't… he loved her and he wanted to please her in every way possible before he lost himself inside of her…

_God_, the thought alone made him groan… with that in mind he ran his finger along the soaked through underwear closing his eyes in restraint… she was going to be the death of him with how ready she was for him… he captured her lips once more then moving the lace aside teasing her entrance slowly until he finally slipped a finger inside…

"_Ah_…" Elena moaned into his mouth as he began to finger her slowly building her up… inserting another finger stretching her, her moans growing louder in appreciation as she practically on her own fucked his hand… his manhood long forgotten as she neared the peak of that sweet end until she felt him rub her sensitive nub between her nether lips coaxing her to fall apart…

She cried out a strangled _Damon_ onto his lips as her body filled with pleasured bliss… you would have thought that _that_ would have been enough, but Elena had wanted him for so long and though she felt a little better now… what she _wanted_ was him _in_ her…

Elena let her skirt fall down loose… as he eyed her hungrily and she said… "Need a little help with that…?" she gestured playfully at his tantalizing member standing proudly erect…

Damon smirked, "Why Miss Gilbert…" he played at being shy, "are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting…?"

She laughed rolling her eyes walking the two steps to him ridding him of his boxers and her panties out of their way completely… "Make love to me…?"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips while whispering… "With pleasure…" he then walked her back to the bed… kissing her deeply… hands roaming over their naked bodies, mouths roving sweat building flesh… Elena groaning from the feel of him nudging her stomach when all of sudden he flashed them on the bed and he had settled between her thighs… the tip of him rubbing against her entrance sending waves of pleasure which made her whimper in frustration…

Damon chuckled at her desperation then gave into what they both really wanted… he eased into her slowly for her to adjust; knowing he was well endowed something he was sure his brother lacked…

Elena closed her eyes in pleasure as she took in inch of delicious inch of him as he growled a throaty rasp from the feel of her enveloping folds hugging around him like the finest Egyptian cotton… she felt even more divine than he had ever pictured she would be… she was tight, nicely slick while taking him _all_ in…

They both gasped as he settled completely inside her… feeling their strong connection for the first time… she bucked slightly against him to move and he was more than willing if she was ready…

"_Damon_…" she cried out at his first continuous thrusts, "_Oh God, Damon_…"

He set a steady pace… thrusting confidently to her warm heat, enjoying the way her muscles were contracting around him and her body writhed in appreciation… the moment she raised her hips to meet _thrust_ for powerful _thrust_, he knew he'd be lost… the action was providing for deeper penetration… his driving force increased as she pulled him down for a fiery kiss… loving that he was loosing control with him pounding into her hard… she gave a loud moan calling out his name as she felt the coil that wound up inside her _snap_… pleasure spreading through her body like the most delectable tremors of her entire youthful life that had tingled down to her toes making them curl thinking she'd pass out from it.

Elena's muscles had suddenly clamp down hard on him pumping his suddenly weak restraint as she took him down oblivion right there with her… a couple of strong thrusts into her hips and he was gone… calling her name out in lustful groan, he _burst_ like if he'd never had sex in his life as he spilled his hot gushing seed inside her…

He'd slowed down his movements ensuring they were both down from their earth shattering high gazing at her sweat covered face with the most devoted yet, satisfied look that he'd ever seen…

"That was…" Elena couldn't even find the words for the perfection she experienced…

"Amazing, mind blowing, the best you've ever had…?" he helped smirking cockily doing the eye thing she loved… she nodded with a slight roll of her eyes. Conceited _much_, she thought while pulling him down for a loving kiss as he was still embedded in her…

When they pulled back Damon was quiet for a moment before asking… "What happens now…?"

"Well…" she smiled, "I think that once we _make it_ out of bed _I_ introduce my friends my new boyfriend…"

"Sounds so kiddish…" Damon made a face making Elena laugh…

"Well what would you like me to call you…? My man! My Gentleman Caller?" she laughed and he chuckled…

"I like the sound of being yours though…" his one sided grin took place on his lips making her bring his face down for a kiss…

"Like I am yours…" she whispered and his face just lit up… "Happy Halloween My Love…" she added softly…

"I think I have a Holiday to love from now on…" he said admiring the glow about her...

"I'm glad…" she said running the tips of her nails caressingly on his back, making him close his eyes in enjoyment while south of his body became alive once again…

Elena felt him get hard inside her and the feeling alone made her lust spark for him once more… her breathing quickly accelerated as did her heart and Damon grinned…

"Round two…?"

She'd barely nodded faintly when he flashed them so she was straddling him and he groaned when she placed her hands on his chest to get leverage… raising her hips almost all the way out... only to sink down on him making them grunt in unison as she enveloped him whole. Elena rode him with increasing speed taking pleasure in the sheer expressions of his face twisting in satisfaction adding fire to her own…

Damon wasn't for holidays but as he got lost in the sensations that Elena's body was giving him, he knew he would never forget the day that he and the woman he loved got together on _All Hallows Eve!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Halloween Everyone ;) I hope you enjoyed the little one shot and I beg you share your thoughts with me and review...<em>**


End file.
